


Do You Come Here Often?

by Blapblaps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, but here we are, hinata's a mess, i don't even know what this is, meeting at the grocery store, wow at first sight trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blapblaps/pseuds/Blapblaps
Summary: To: Kenma3:14pm I THINK A HOT GUY JUST EYED ME AT THE STORE3:14pm AND I’M JUST STANDING OUTSIDE DEBATING IF I SHOULD GO BACK IN AND PRETEND I FORGOT TO BUY SOMETHING3:15pm PLEASE RESPOND I’M USELESS3:17pm Fuck I don’t even know what I should get3:17pm ughhhhhhhhh3:19pm No this is stupid I’m leaving3:25pm Never mind I’m back in





	Do You Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining through the treetops, the birds were chirping, a warm breeze was gracing Hinata’s skin as he walked through his neighborhood. Old women were tending to their gardens in the gentle July heat, taking swift advantage of the first week of sunshine after two weeks of unseasonable rain, and children were running through sprinklers on their parent’s front lawns, filling the air with the sounds of childhood joy. It felt like summer had  _ finally _ arrived to bless the city with its presence.

It was a perfect day, and Hinata was frustrated.

Frustrated because although summer meant long, casual walks like this through his neighborhood, admiring how the world seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, it also meant that his bustling lifestyle that filled up the rest of the year came to a screeching halt. The local preschool he worked at had shut down for the summer while all of its employees who could afford it went on vacation, there was no longer the looming terror of university assignments to keep him busy, and the friends he’d kept after high school that he usually played volleyball with were off doing their own things; something exciting and fulfilling, no doubt. Okay, he might’ve been exaggerating just a little. He just didn’t have anything to do today, and he sucked at sitting still.

Yachi was away from the apartment for a week to visit with her mom; a trip they’d planned for months to work around her busy, business woman schedule. He’d been texting (mostly calling, so his friend could keep his hands on whatever game console he was glued to) Kenma to keep himself preoccupied, but it was  _ rare _ that he could get the hermit to leave his house for a visit. 

Hinata was also concerned with a problem (not exactly a problem that was life-threatening, but it sure felt like a serious dilemma,) that hit him like a freight train in the dead of night, and left him groaning into his pillow with all the bitterness he could muster. Hinata Shouyou was single as hell, and just as bored. 

It wasn’t an issue that he was used to troubling himself with; caring for children in all stages of happiness and duress and forcing himself to stay awake during classes had to be good for something, after all. But summer was supposed to be about  _ heat _ and seasonal passion, not sitting around at home wondering how to keep himself entertained. Alone. And as they got older, all of his friends seemed to be pairing off with each other in some way shape or form, and he was gradually beginning to feel more and more left out. For some reason, whenever he tried to broach the subject with his friends, they (okay, really just Tsukishima; he didn’t know why he even tried to talk to him about it in the first place,) acted like this was a surprise. As though Hinata wasn’t a twenty year-old who dared to expect  _ more _ out of life. 

As he meandered along the sidewalk to the nearby grocery store for lack of anything better to do, he wondered if his desire for whatever  _ more _ meant was simply boredom, or evidence that his own insecurities were showing their ugly faces. He was attractive, right? Why  _ wouldn’t _ someone want to go out with him? He was driven, friendly, had a great job, all that good stuff. He didn’t really expect to develop feelings for any of his friends like they all inevitably did with each other. Sure, he had a small crush on Hitoka-chan when they first met, but it fizzled out as soon as she and Yamaguchi came into contact, and neither of them let go ever since; even though it took  _ forever _ for them to actually get together.

He had tried to test the waters of Tinder for a whopping two days before finally getting tired of boring conversations that never actually went anywhere, therefore leading him to delete the app altogether. He even gave Grindr a shot, and that was…yikes. It took him about ten minutes to vigorously tap that uninstall button. 

So anyway, here he was at the tiny market, completely forgetting about what he came here to buy in the first place. The sound of patrons milling about was nice, though, and the store had a relaxed, friendly atmosphere. It was okay enough just to give himself a task to do and get out of the house at the very least. 

Ten minutes later and Hinata was in the checkout line, clutching a pastry and one of those fizzy rose drinks that Yachi liked so much, wondering if there was any way he could practice spiking by himself at the park down the street. Could he figure out how to toss, set, and spike all on his own? It’d make an interesting challenge, but he really was pathetic in his loneliness.

Just before he could greet the cashier, something walked through the door in his line of sight that captured his attention completely. 

A young man stepped through the entrance, looking disgruntled and totally out of place in the sunlight chasing him into the shop. He looked around the establishment with a scowl and Hinata pondered if there was something very wrong with the place that could earn such a grimace. The look on the stranger’s face only distracted him for a moment, because it did nothing to deflect the hard truth that Hinata was suddenly faced with.

This man. This man was  _ gorgeous. _

Everything about his posture suggested that he must’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere, but everything else about  _ him _ in particular had Shouyou frozen in place. He was tall and slim, with raven black hair that almost covered his eyes. Dark blue eyes like stormy ocean waves, eyes that made Hinata glad that he was blessed perfect eyesight.

Dark blue eyes like stormy ocean waves that were suddenly looking right at him. 

_ Yes. _ Hinata thought loudly. So loudly, actually, that he actually must’ve said it out loud, because the people in line behind him gave him strange looks and the cashier said, “Um, what?”

Hinata finally looked at the employee (or maybe he was a volunteer because it was one of those places,) and stuttered. “Uh-um. Hi, sorry!” Shit, how long had he just been standing there? Quite some time, judging by the irritated stares he was receiving from those behind him.

After handing the cashier the money and hoping he wasn’t blushing from embarrassment too dramatically, Hinata chanced another glance at the door. But the tall, dark, scowling stranger had vanished from view. What else did he expect?

So after hustling his way out of line, Shouyou made his way to the exit, realizing that in most situations, there was no need for him to stick around after paying. But there was this nagging feeling creeping up the back of his neck, the same feeling that encouraged him to turn his head ever so casually to the right.

And there he was, glaring at the dairy aisle.

Hinata stopped in his tracks, wondering if there was any possible way he could make himself stick around for just a second more, and he had no idea why. The only advice his brain was giving him was  _ yes, yes, YES, _ and it really wasn’t much help to him. What was it about this sudden stranger that was making him short-circuit? Was it the v-neck he was wearing, giving Hinata’s perfect vision a glimpse of his long, exposed neck? He must’ve been unbearably desperate if he was locked in place in the middle of a grocery store ogling some poor guy’s neck. Was it the way he reached out to pick up and eerily stare at a milk carton, letting Hinata know that he was suddenly turned on by death stares?

Before Hinata could fully realize how idiotic it was to stay in place for so long to eye an angrily beautiful customer, he forced his feet to move one after the other. As he pushed open the door (and subsequently remembered that it needed to be pulled to open) he took one more instinctual glance to the side.

He was halfway out the door before he  _ swore _ the man was looking right back at him.

It was precisely that look that prevented Hinata from walking home like a normal person, convinced that it was the universe’s intention that he be pacing around the sidewalk outside the store. He was locked into the situation, and he pulled out his phone in a desperate attempt to process what just happened. Which was nothing at all.

**To: Kenma**

_ 3:14pm I THINK A HOT GUY JUST EYED ME AT THE STORE _

_ 3:14pm AND I’M JUST STANDING OUTSIDE DEBATING IF I SHOULD GO BACK IN AND PRETEND I FORGOT TO BUY SOMETHING _

_ 3:15pm PLEASE RESPOND I’M USELESS _

_ 3:17pm Fuck I don’t even know what I should get _

_ 3:17pm ughhhhhhhhh _

_ 3:19pm No this is stupid I’m leaving _

_3:25pm_ _Never mind I’m back in_

  
  


Kenma only ever refused to text back when his eyes were glued to a game, so Shouyou knew he was out of luck; not that he was smart enough to take any advice his friend could give him. Hinata had barely registered the fact that he was indeed back in the shop until he sent that last text, mindlessly walking around like an idiot. He’d spent the past five minutes outside trying to decide what it was exactly that he’d “forgotten” to buy, because he wanted nothing more than to look at the stranger again. The stranger who had disappeared, as a matter of fact. 

The store was so small, how could he lose track of someone so attractive? Not that he was tracking him, because that would be weird. Because absolutely  _ none _ of this was weird. He glanced around the cereal, nothing. The produce, nothing. The tofu, and not a single scowling man. 

This place only had like four ailes, tops. Did he leave while Hinata was digging himself into a hole outside? How could he miss him, when that guy seemed to radiate some kind of dark, brooding, mysterious energy? Hinata didn’t have enough time to consider calling it quits and sulking home. He couldn’t even plan out whatever it was that he had to say to him, because Hinata suddenly slammed into a wall, falling flat on his ass.

He looked up, dropping his forgotten pastry and lamenting about the bruise he’d have on his tailbone later. His head turned up, and he was faced with the same thunderous blue eyes that paralyzed him to begin with.

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass!” Yelled the stranger, somehow even angrier than before.

The sudden rudeness shocked Hinata out of his enchanted stupor, fueling him with the confidence he needed to shout right back. “Shouldn’t you be apologizing to  _ me? _ I’m the one who’s on the floor!” He shot right back up to his full height, which was embarrassingly inadequate against this towering presence. He also noticed his immediate proximity to the stranger; he was about two inches away from the neck he was staring at not fifteen minutes ago, and he knew that the heat at the tips of his ears had nothing to do with the shop’s lack of air conditioning.

The man leered down at him and gave a  _ tch, _ but Hinata was too embarrassed to be intimidated. “Whatever, just watch where you’re going next time. What are you doing back anyway, didn’t you just leave?”

Right. He was just coming up with an excuse for that. The thought that this near-perfect person had noticed him leave the first time made his mind spin, but he was on a mission. “I- I forgot something! This!” He took a step back and turned to grab the first thing he saw off the shelf: a package of dehydrated beet chips. Who would ever want these? “For…for my roommate.” He invented lamely.

The stranger eyed the chips in disgust. “Right.” He muttered, pushing his way past the redhead. Damn, what could he say now? His last chance to talk to him, or do anything besides make a fool of himself was walking away, along with any and all coherent thought.

“Wait!” He shrieked to the dark haired man’s back, extending his hand with the chips as though they could grab the retreating figure for him, turning a few disconcerted heads in the process. 

He turned around and continued to glower. “What?”

“Do you…do you come here often?” Wow. So much for not making any more of a loser out of himself. He could distantly hear Tsukishima cackling into the wind a hundred miles away, or maybe that was just his imagination.

“No.” He said, but at least he halted long enough for Hinata to pull something else out of his ass before it got any worse. Or any better, who can be sure. He was still holding the strange chips in his outstretched hand.

“Yeah! No! Obviously! Since I’ve never seen you here before.” He tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a terrified squeal than anything else.

“Have you seen me anywhere else?” 

No, because maybe in that alternate reality Shouyou could’ve come with literally anything better than this and it would have had a more positive outcome. Should he lie? Come up with some excuse to talk to him so violently? But this guy looked like he wouldn’t be seen anywhere other than a cemetery; and Hinata would’ve happily walked away if he’d been any less attractive.

“No, I was just…uh. I was wondering if you always look this angry or if you’re just having a  _ really _ bad day.” He needed to stop, or else this was gonna get real stupid, real quick.

Too late, because this was apparently the exact opposite of the right thing to say, and the stranger’s dazzling grimace (okay, somehow even that was sexy and he was really taking this too far) only intensified by a hundred thousand percent, and he moved to make his escape from this train wreck of a conversation. 

Hinata’s last glimmering hope was walking away from him, but in one despairing attempt at salvation, he noticed that the man had walked to the checkout line, leaving an empty space behind him. It seemed like Hinata was the only person in this store who wanted to get within two feet of him. 

He swooped in, his next attempt at small talk already on his tongue before the taller could notice him and get away. “What are you here for, anyway?” He asked, leaning forward to look at his singular item.

He was awarded with wide eyes, clearly disturbed at his persistence. “I heard they have good milk here.” 

..Okay? But at least Hinata got a response, and it wasn’t any weirder than the beet chips he was suddenly forced to buy. He worked hard for this money.

The stranger had paid before Hinata could try to make a joke about him being into that sorta thing, and he was stuck with the dawning realization that it was now his turn to make the second purchase and watch the tall, intimidating, impossibly good-looking man walk away without another word. The same cashier as before didn’t look to thrilled about it, either. Was this it? Was this moment wasted, something else to add to Shouyou’s long list of humiliating moments?

Hinata groaned as soon as he was certain that the stranger had left for good, and slammed his head on the conveyor belt, not caring in the slightest that his head was being slowly dragged along the counter as it moved. What a waste of a day this was. 

He begrudgingly exchanged actual currency for the stupid chips, avoiding looking anyone in the eyes on his way out the door for the second time that day. His downtrodden eyes were on the steps and he was once again prevented from walking any further, not by a handsome wall this time, but a handsome hand on his chest.

He looked up and was confronted by the blue eyes that were soon to give him nightmares.

“What?” Hinata sighed, unsure of his chances of dealing with any more regret for the day.

“I’m sorry.” The stranger said quietly, looking anywhere but Hinata.

“What?” He repeated, albeit a bit louder to match the rate at which his heart was beating. 

“Sorry for knocking you over, that was rude.” The stormy young man’s voice only lowered in pitch, making Hinata shiver involuntarily. Was this really happening? Was the universe on his side after all?

It must’ve been, because at the moment the other decided that it would be best to walk away without waiting for a response, Hinata greedily grasped at his last shining opportunity. “You can make it up to me!” 

The man gave him the first surprised look he’d seen today. “Huh?”

Well, it was now or never again. “You could give me your phone number. To- to make up for it.”

The stranger looked as genuinely shocked as Hinata felt, and Hinata thought it was past time to learn who this person is. “What’s your name?”

He averted his gaze again, and it felt like Hinata’s blood had finally started to move again when he noticed the unmistakable heat rising to his face. So he could be cute, too.

“Kageyama.” He muttered, so low that Hinata almost didn’t hear him. 

Hinata put his hands on his hips, noticing that he’d left all of his purchases in another realm entirely before deciding that he couldn’t possibly care less. “Well, Kageyama, can I have your phone number? It’s the least you could do, ya know.” Even his name sounded perfect when he said it; it rolled off his tongue in such a way that he never wanted to stop saying it.

Kageyama whipped his head back towards him and stalked over so quickly that Hinata wondered if he was about to get punched. Kageyama stopped just short of him, invading his personal bubble entirely, and Shouyou shut his eyes and flinched on instinct. 

“Give me your phone, then.” 

Hinata cracked one eye open to make sure that this was actually happening. The walking death threat said it in such a way that he wasn’t sure if he was actually just getting mugged. Kageyama’s stare didn’t give him any clues one way or the other, and understanding that it’d probably be in his best interest to hand it over to him, Hinata reached into his pocket and unlocked it. 

Before his very eyes, the menacing force named Kageyama typed his number into his contacts, appeared to save it, and returned the phone into Shouyou’s disbelieving hand. He couldn’t believe it.

“T-thanks.”

Kageyama was already retreating quickly across the parking lot. “Have something better to talk about when you call me.”

Call him?  _ Call him? _ Holy shit. Hinata had somehow, by some kind of divine influence watching over him, manage to get one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen phone number? After that blunder that he’ll probably cry himself to sleep over tonight? Unbelievable. 

He looked down at the screen to make sure that Kageyama hadn’t actually dialed an obviously fake number, and once Hinata was sure of it’s validity, saw a text from Kenma.

**From: Kenma**

_3:29pm_ _So how’d it go_

_ 3:35pm Me: I _

_ 3:35pm Me: I GOT HIS PHONE NUMBER _

  
  


It truly was a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the store today and saw a VERY attractive butch, and writing this was the only way way I could cope with my decisions. Yes, I went in for a second time and pretended to get a bag of chips for my roommate. No, I did not get their phone number. I'm eating the chips as I write this.
> 
> Sorry it's such a mess, but thanks for reading <3


End file.
